EverLasting Regret
by Lonely Kitty
Summary: It's the beginining of the second war games but Alviss is still hurting from the first one. of someone important he lost, and of a promise he did not keep. AlvissxOC
1. Prologue Ch00 The Cold Hands

LK-and yet again another new fic

LK-and yet again another new fic! (and I still haven't finished Chained Memories)

Kairi-finish a story will ya?!

LK-boo go away you!! Anyway, this fic is fairly confusing but bear with me. And as with Chained Memories, the prologue will be posted with the first chapter, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MÄR, but it might be fun to own Alviss for a day. :D**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.00 prologue: the cold hands

Ever-lasting Regret

"Welcome back everyone."

The cold, eerie voice of Phantom rang out as he surveyed the thirteen people assembled before him.

Finally, his gaze settled on the figure directly in front of him.

Phantom gave a disturbing smile.

"Ahh, it's so very nice to see you…Miss Dawn."

The girl's eyes remained expressionless and stoic.

Slowly, carefully taking his time, Phantom walked down off of his throne on top of the alter. His footsteps sending echoes all around the Chess Pieces base in the castle.

Even in the dim light, Phantom walked to the girl with confidence until he stood right in front of her.

Phantom leaned down a bit and lifted the girls chin with a cold dead finger.

"Where's your beautiful smile Miss Dawn? The smile said to bring hope and faith back to the Cross Guard. Hmm?

He asked mockingly. His voice filled with taunts and mock care.

Blank eyes returned his gaze.

Phantom gave her a smile but there was no warmth in it.

"Or can it be that witnessing the death of the one most important to you caused you to lose your bright light?

His cold smile still adorning his features. Suddenly, his face darkened.

"I can take your pain away you know."

Dawn's head flicked up briefly to meet Phantom's dark gaze before she lowered her head again.

"That's right Dawn, I can take away all those terrible. Terrible memories of the Cross Guard, your precious friends, and…of Boss. And all you have to do is one…little…thing."

Dawn looked up once again, her stoic expression remaining the same but with a slight longing to them.

"Since you already have the zombie tattoo we are already going to be friends forever…but…lets start forever today. Say yes and all your pain will go away."

Phantom let his cold smile adorn his face once again, waiting for her reply.

Dawn looked down, letting her dark blue hair cover her face. She didn't dare close her eyes because if she did…

It was still so vivid in her mind. Boss's laughing face, anger, and then cold and dead on the floor.

Her eyes snapped open as her eyes began to water.

Dawn raised her head one last time. She stared at into the eyes if the person who killed the most important person to her. Her tears were flowing freely now.

"…take them away…'

Phantom smiled, obviously happy at her decision.

"Of course but…your name…it will have to be changed."

Phantom pretended to give great thought to a new name. though he had already chosen one before she ever agreed. When he found that enough time had passed, he gave a great big smile.

"Nova. Is such a better name no? Well then, let's start forever."

Phantom pressed his hand against her eyes, but a few tears managed to slip through. As the coming darkness began to invade her mind, a thought still flitted around.

"im…so…sorry…Boss…Al…"

The world suddenly went dark, and Nova welcomed it.

TBC?

This story is more like bittersweet angst/romance. Or at least, I intend it to be. But I do intend for it to get darker. This is my first attempt at angst so don't be too harsh. Oh, and by the way, this is not PhantomXoc, I don't want that and if it seems like that please tell me. Please review nya! Until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only Lonely Kitty


	2. Ch01 Distant Dream, Forgotten Memory

LK- As usual, I will be posting the prologue with the first chapter

LK- As usual, I will be posting the prologue with the first chapter. Unfortunately, this won't answer any questions.

Kairi-Please read and Review!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own MÄR. I want to learn how to use arms though…**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.01 Distant Dream, Forgotten Memory

Ever-Lasting Regret

**Arc 1: The Games Begin**

_The gentle breeze played softly along the trees. Making the leaves swish and sway like a forgotten dance._

_A small leaf flew along, wandering aimlessly until it lost the breeze and drifted down to softly tap the face of a sleeping girl._

_"Huh?"_

_The girl cracked open an eye and started at the leaf which was still feebly trying to catch the wind_

_Blowing the leaf back to the wind, the girl sat up abruptly, her dark blue eyes scanning her surroundings._

_It was spring time so the weather was bearable but hints of the season to come were showing. The lush and vibrant colors of the trees and grass were a huge difference of the pale blue of the sky above._

_The girl frowned. 'pale blue? No…more like…'_

"_The sky is such a pretty blue huh? It looks like azure."_

_Her concentration broken, she turned to look at the disturbers ten year old eyes. _

"_Hey there bozu. What, pray tell, grants me the privilege of your presence?"_

_The boy scowled, obviously upset at the nickname._

_"I told you to stop calling me that!"_

_The girl laughed, amusement clearly on her face._

_"Ill stop calling you that when you stop acting like one, bozu!"_

_She added playfully. Laughing at the younger boy's expression. But after a while she stopped and gave him a questioning look._

_"Now really, why did you come get me?"_

_The boy's expression changed from angry to boyish in 3 seconds flat._

_"Oh that's right, Boss asked me to come get you, he says that we have a big meeting!"_

_He spread out his hands and waved them. As if to get across the importance of the meeting_

_"Alrighty then, oh wait bozu, come her a minute._

_The boy shot her an angry look her way but came closer anyway._

_"Ok then, stand still, and close your eyes."_

_The boy wondered what could be happening when he felt the older girl come closer. He suddenly winced as he felt something sharp at his right eye._

_"oww, what the?!"_

_He started to thrash but was given a hard poke to the forehead._

_"Stop squirming! I might mess up! Just hold still for a while longer."_

_The boy stayed still, trying hard not to scrunch up his face in pain._

_After a while the girl leaned back and admired her work._

"_Its simple, but it suits you. It's a tattoo by the way."_

_The girl said with a grin._

"_Ta-to?" _

_The boy responded_

_"Uh huh, it's a type of insignia on the body made with needles and ink, like the one on the back of my neck._

_In response, the girl rubbed the back of her neck. The young boy nodded absentmindly. He had often spent hours tracing the strange curving lines on the girl's neck. It resembled an upside down crescent moon with vines intertwining it. Two roses lay at the end of the vines, laid heavily with thorns._

_Curious, the boy made his way to the stream a few feet away. He looked down at his reflection in the water. Right under his right eye were two identical blue triangles. _

_As if answering his unasked question the girl piped up._

_"It's for indivisualality, now come on, we are going to be late."_

_The girl said as she reached out with her hand. The boy quickly took it, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as a thought entered his mind_

_"H..Hey!"_

_The girl turned to look at him._

_"It's a promise ok! I promise to protect you no matter what!"_

_The girl stared at him with wide eyes before softening._

_"You may be ten but you sure make big promises"_

_"Well, you're only twelve!" _

_The boy's face was still bright red but there was a strong determination in his eyes._

_The girl smiled and leaned down until they were both eye level._

_"Alright, ill keep you to your promise, ok?"_

_The girl held out her pinky and the boy interlocked his pinky with hers. But the boy wasn't kidding. He __will__ protect her. If only he had been stronger, maybe he could have…_

The girl opened her eyes, panting hard and sweating. She was still haunted by that nightmare.

LK- ok, the two people here are pretty obvious. I hoped you liked it! It was kind of short though. Sorry about that! Ok, until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	3. Ch02 Regret

LK-nya, thank you so very much to A Friend For Life And Beyond (Silverwing X Moonrise) for reviewing! And thanks to MarHeavenAngel for putting this on story alert. You two have given me hope that some actually like this! Anyways, if you are reading this please at least review, it would be very much appreciated since I very much adore this fic.

Kairi- Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: kitty does not own MÄR…tear**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.02 Regret

Ever-lasting Regret

Alviss woke up with a start, panting and drenched in sweat,

"A dream…?"

Alviss shivered as he remembered the vividness. His feet tingled as if he had been running and the perspiration that dripped off his chin looked more like dew drops. Alviss shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

Exhausted, Alviss leaned back until his head hit the bedpost. He gave a tired sigh as a thought rang in his head.

'_I guess that's what I get for not keeping my promise…huh….'_

Alviss closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep.

Unconsciously, his left hand wandered to the tattoo under his eye.

'_alright, ill keep you to your promise.'_

Alviss clenched his teeth until it hurt. He could have saved her! But did he? No. and now she…she…

Alviss bit down hard on his lip until he tasted a sharp iron taste. It spread to his tongue and began to drip down onto the bed sheets.

"No…I….cant…cry!"

Alviss quickly lifted his arm to cover the tears threatening to spill over.

"Nee-chan…"

Alviss was to preoccupied in his thoughts and memories that he failed to notice the presence that had entered the room.

"Nee-chan? You mean her? Well, you two did look a lot like siblings."

Alviss quickly looked up to see an old man with white hair.

**(A/N: I suck at descriptions so sue me!)**

"Gaira?"

Alviss lowered his gave a bit to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape.

"It's amazing that six years have passed since the last war game."

Alviss glanced warily at the old man. A suspicious expression covered his face.

"Gaira, I don't want to be rude but I doubt that you came all this way to reminisce about the past."

The old man gave a low chuckle as he shifted the weight on his left foot to the other. A slight remorseful covered his face as he stared at a crack in the wall.

"As sharp as ever huh Alviss? Although, you are right. I didn't come all this way to talk about the past but to talk about MÄR Haven's future."

Gaira's face darkened considerably as he glared at something beyond the walls in the room.

"The second war games are going to start."

Alviss slipped down from trying to get up from his bed. His chin hitting against his desk next to his bed. He rubbed his chin painfully while attempting to get up again. He looked wide eyed at Gaira.

"No…that can't be! The Chess Pieces are gone! Phantoms dead! Boss…Boss killed him!

Alviss started yelling incoherently at the grim faced man. Desperately, almost as if he could change the older man's words, he could believe that it was a dream. But he knew, Alviss knew somewhere deep inside him that Phantom would come back…come back and finish what he started. Gaira lowered his gaze from the nearing hysterical teen.

"Alviss…" he said lightly. "You knew this was inevitable. Boss may have died but Phantom is a zombie. And he's back, along side his Chess."

Allen stared with defeated eyes at the crisscrossing lines of deep mahogany brown floor tiles. He couldn't believe this. Boss had given his life to stop the war games and now they were back! No, he wouldn't allow it, he couldn't let that happen again, he just couldn't! Yes…he would stop him…he would…

"Alviss…I know what you are thinking and you can't beat the Chess Pieces' alone."

Alviss glowered at Gaira. How _dare_ he. He knew how much damage the games caused last time, without Boss, and the Cross Guard, how much damage would be caused this time?

Alviss quickly explained his thoughts to Gaira who nodded grimly.

"I know, but I have something that might tip the odds in out favor yet again." The old man rummaged in his pockets for a moment before revealing an ÄRM. A very unique ÄRM…

Alviss gave a confused look at the Pierrot shaped ÄRM which was grinning eerily with X's for eyes. Clutched firmly in its grasp was a locked door. "What ÄRM is that Gaira?" Alviss's curiosity taking the better of him.

"It's called the Gate Keeper Clown, and it was this very ÄRM that brought Boss to this world. Alviss, I want you to use this ÄRM and call another hero to our land."

Alviss gingerly took the ÄRM. He passed his hands delicately skimming the curves and counters of the magical weapon. "This ÄRM…brought Boss?" He thought amazed. Alviss turned back to look at Gaira, a question already forming on his face. Gaira chuckled and answered his unasked question.

"Alviss…as much as I hate to admit it, I've grown old. We need new blood to call another savoir, in other words, you."

Gaira gave a brisk nod and headed toward the door, but before he opened it, he turned to face Alviss who was still staring at the ÄRM.

"Alviss…" he said gently. "You don't have to call another hero now, but you should do it sometime soon. The Chess are as ruthless as ever, more so now now that Phantom is back. We must prepare in advance. Some other time then Alviss, ill see you soon."

The old man turned and left with a small sad smile. The loud sound of his boots echoed until they ceased completely.

Alviss returned his attention to the Gate Keeper Clown. "…a new hero…" he said softly. He closed his eyes and leaned back pm his bed. "If only you were here…Dawn…you'd help me on what to do…"

Alviss closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

LK-Ack! Only three pages! So short X I'm sorry! But the next chapter will be longer! I promise! Heh heh, its best to listen to Antoinette Blue and Anata ga Koro ni iru Riyuu while reading this, its fits really well! Even if they are D.Gray-Man ending themes (im listening to Anata ga Koro ni right now XD) ill update as soon as I can! Thanks a bunch to A Friend for Life and beyond! Until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only Lonely Kitty


	4. Ch03 Dull Eyes

LK-wow

LK-wow! Thank you so very much to SilverwingXMoonrise and PhantomsAngel189 for the reviews! I am so very grateful! Sorry for the long wait, testing this week, bleh XP So here is the next (late) update nya!

Special Thanks to MarHeavenAngel for being my beta!

**Disclaimer: Coffee makes you have weird dreams involving inanimate objects…they wont leave my head alone so I write them up on fan fiction, so no, I do not own MÄR.**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.03 Dull Eyes

Ever-Lasting Regret

It was morning. She hated mornings. Maybe… in the past, did she like them? It was hard to remember and even harder to suppress the burning sensation threatening to spill out from her chest. Nova closed her eyes and covered herself with the soft comforter surrounding her body. Sleep. That's what she wanted to do. Sleep for as long as she could. After all, sleeping took her mind off of the dull pain in her chest.

She felt, rather than heard, the door open as a burst of cold air entered her room. She didn't even have to think to know who it was.

She slowly lifted her heavy, tired body from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the face smiling at her.

"Good morning Nova-chan! Did you have a good sleep?" He said walking over to her bed side.

"What is it that you need Phantom-sama?" Nova's voice was quiet and monotones. Phantom mocked a pout as he sighed at the emotionless girl.

"I told you to call me Tom! Nova-chan, call me Tom." The man exclaimed happily as he reached out to ruffle her dark blue hair playfully.

Phantom stared at Nova with a cold piercing glare. Daring her, almost mockingly, for her to disobey a direct order from one whom she so loathed before.

"Alright…Tom." The monotone voice did not change as a happy grin covered the dead man's face.

"Good girl! Now, the knights will have a meeting in the usual place. Now get dressed and hurry up." Phantom said, while smiling with his fake cheerful grin. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping it menacingly. He tightened her grip and she winced at the steadily growing pain. It made her sick somewhere in the pit of her stomach that she was bound by his laws.

"Sure Tom…ill be there in a while." She replied in a defeated monotone. His grip lessened as his hand withdrew its firm grip from her shoulder.

She replied for the third time in the same monotone voice. His grip lessened as his hand withdrew its firm grip from her shoulder. He smiled with fake tenderness again before heading for the door. His steps were silent as he made his way to the brass handle of the door.

He firmly gripped the knob, and turned to look at Nova on more time. This time the smile he wore on his face was much more menacing grin. Phantom then uttered in a bone-chilling voice, "I'll see you there." Phantom grinned giddily and left without another word.

The sound of the door closing shut still echoed in her mind. Nova stared blankly at the door for a while before climbing out of her bed. She trembled a bit as her bare feet touched the ice cold floor. She tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure her feet didn't touch the floor more than necessary.

As she reached the bathroom she shed her cloths and turned on the hot water all the way. She slowly stepped on and sank lower into the water. Bubbles floated up from beneath the warm water and made pops to quiet to be heard. She lifted up her hand as she absentmindly traced over the curves of the cursed mark on her body…

-:-

An hour later, Nova was walking down the darkened hall to the appointed meeting place. She passes other Chess members without a simple 'hello'. A few were snickering;

"Pet" or "Phantom's lap dog" and other similar colorful words.

She paid them no mind, after six years of constant jeers, it was easier to ignore. Suddenly, Nova was given a harsh push from a tall figured girl. She fell to the floor landing ungracefully to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry Nova-chan, I just don't see little tramps like you." Candice roared with laughter as she walked away with several other rooks and bishops. Apparently, the daily performed ritual hadn't lost its fun. Though _Nice _and _Candice _never came in the same sentence, unless you go by the name Phantom.

Nova tried feebly to stagger upward but fell backwards halfway up. A sharp pain shot up from her right hand as she slammed it against the wall.

She winced as she attempted to lift it up. Her legs hurt so much that she started shaking trying to get up. It was most likely sprained, she deduced. '_I guess all those falls finally took their toll…'_

Nova sighed as she leaned against the solid stone of the wall. She could feel it in her bones. Blood would fall someday soon. Her unharmed hand twitched excitedly, almost eager for a fight. Nova shifted uncomfortably. _'did I always love to fight with this passion…?_' Nova shuddered, _'no, I couldn't have_' she thought with uncertainty.

"Well lookie here! I found a little lost child!" exclaimed the voice of a young man.

The girl's eyes shot open as she glanced wildly around for the mysterious voice. Her eyes finally focused on a young man with spiky hair and a cattish grin. Ian stretched his hand out for her to take.

"Ian." she said gratefully.

Out of all of the Chess that she knew, Ian was one of the kindest. The air around him just made her want to smile all day long.

"You know, it really is a privilege to make you smile, Nova-chan. After all, there are only five of us who can!" Ian said cheerfully.

"You just beat Ash's record of eleven." Nova replied playfully. Ian grinned wider at her little joke.

"Are you going to see Gido?" Nova asked politely. Thought she knew the answer before even asking. Ian gave a quick nod.

"Tell her I said hi." Ian gave a salute and walked away, calling out a goodbye.

Nova smiled after him for a while. Gido was another person who she liked to spend time with. She always smiled and gave her a hug. But she always seemed to look so sadly at her as well. '_I wonder why_…'

-:-

Before she knew it, Nova was standing before the iron doors of the Board. Phantom had called it that because it was where they 'made their moves ahead of time as the Cross Guard made their first' she gave a gentle push and walked into the large room. She took her seat between Ash and Weasel. Phantom gave her a cold glance before standing.

"Welcome my friends, now, let's talk about some issues concerning the second War Games."

A shiver ran down Nova's back as he said that. "The Second War Games…"

What startled her though, wasn't the fear of the upcoming Games, but the tremble of delight tickling her every nerve.

-:-

**Ian's P.O.V **

Honestly, seeing that girl on the floor, _again_, made me want to puke.

"_I don't know that much about her_, _she never told me…actually, no one told me…come to think of it…NO ONE EVER TELLS ME THAT KIND OF STUFF, JERKS!! Wait; wasn't she involved in the last war games?_ _I don't know how that was possible though, she's like what, sixteen? That would make her ten when the last war game was going on. The Cross Guard were determined to win but sending out __children __to fight? Now, that's something even The Chess wouldn't do. I mean if Chess did that, nobody would hear the end of if from Ash…but then again, Rolan fought in the last games…and he's 17! SO WAIT, HE WAS 11 DURING THE LAST FIGHT?! But, I don't think Ash was recruited back then…AGGH! Man I'm getting a headache!" _I thought grabbing my head, from giving myself a migraine.

I simply sighed, thinking about when I saw her walk away into that room where the meeting was at. Her soft steps made ominous sounds and they echoed through my mind. If there was one thing about Nova that I didn't like, it was her eyes. They seemed so _dead_. Like she didn't even care what happened to her. I shivered as I knocked on Gido's door.

She opened the door on the third knock and gladly let me in. I gave her a quick hug before raiding her small fridge that was conveniently locked away in her closet.

"Hey…"she said rather upset, "You know that those are only for special occasions." Gido was referring to when Nova would make one of her rare visits. Apparently, she was still being watched like a hawk. Whatever she was involved in, it must have been big.

"This **is** a special occasion!" I said happily.

I snatched a random bag of chips and ripped them open. I grabbed a handful and ate them without listening to her. She gave a half hearted glare at me before sharing in the feast.

"Really now, so what's the occasion?" she asked munching on a chip.

"I just beat Ash's record! And I made Nova-chan laugh!" I boasted while laughing at Gido's expression.

"Really?! Wow! This really is the occasion then!" She said, joking back, and began eating with more enthusiasm. "Where is she then?" She glanced around as if the girl would pop out of thin air. This is where I faltered. "Well…she…I think there was a Knight meeting, I saw Candice heading the same way."

"Oh…" Gido let out a soft sigh as she smiled half-heartedly. I wrapped an arm around her, I hated that expression.

Gido said solemnly, "Her eyes…they always look so…"

"Dull." I finished for her. She nodded as we looked at the Chess emblem hanging above our heads.

tbc?

(1). Nova kind of went into a coma for two years…so that's why Ian thinks she's 16. Technically she is 18. Hey, does it count if she wasn't conscious for two years?!

LK-whew, again, I would like to thank MarHeavenAngel again for being my beta!! Please review! Ill do my best nya!

Lonely Kitty


	5. Ch04 A Little Trust

LK-Ack! Ack! Ack! I'm sooo sorry for the lateness! I have been preoccupied with D.Gray-Man, my new favorite anime. But I haven't forgotten about this! It's just that I had major writers block with it and I couldn't continue without some inspiration. (or divine intervention) Thanks to all again for the support! To SilverwingXMoonrise and PhantomsAngel189 and special thanks to JudaiHaou'sGirl! Well, here's the next update!! Enjoy

Kairi-Please read and review!

Special thanks to MarHeavenAngel for being my beta!! (though I am aware that you are on vacation, and I'm in a bit of a hurry so MHA-san did not beta this, so I'm sure its going to be a bit more than off)

**Disclaimer: I rather mooch off another person's awesome work than make my own…so no, I don't own MÄR**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch. 04 A Little Trust

Ever-Lasting Regret

Alviss was dreaming, blissfully unaware of the harsh pounding of the rain outside. Streaks of runoff water made criss-crossing rivers on the glass plane window, stray drops finding their way inside and soaking into the age old wood. A roaring rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, the rain came down harder.

'_Boss! Boss! Everyone!'_

_The soft pitter-patter of an eleven year old girl was heard as a dark blue blur jumped out of the bushes to land with a grunt in front of the burning fire pit. A small puff of dust and dirt surrounded the floor and subsided after a few swirls. Some of the dust landed on her disheveled and already dirty clothes._

_She was panting and sweaty, bits of leaves and twigs stuck to her messy hair as she stared wide eyed at Danna. _

'_Boss!'_

_She exclaimed loudly again, trembling with raw excitement. Awoken by the loud commotion the girl had caused, Alviss tottered his way to stand beside Boss. Tiredly, he rubbed his left eye, hoping to rid himself of any leftover exhaustion. _

'_Alright, alright, what is it kid?' Boss said affectionately while ruffling the girls shoulder length spiky blue hair. Her enthusiasm reminded him of Ginta. _

'_I saw a monster, by the lake! It was HUGE!!' she yelled happily, her arms waving to and fro to emphasize the size of the monster. _

_It was silent for a moment, the only sound heard was the still panting girl. Suddenly, the camp erupted into laughter, a few doubling over and some of the older members chuckling quietly. Even Danna left out a snicker which was hastily covered by his hand as the girl gave him a stunned look._

_Her excited face slowly morphed to a humiliated one. Tears were beginning to brim over her dark cerulean eyes and began trembling in anger. _

'_Monster! Monster she says! Ooh boy…' a group of Cross guard members chuckled off to the side, wiping from their eyes invisible tears of laughter. _

_Boss turned to the trembling girl, a lone tear making a pale jagged streak of skin across her dirty face. She struggled with great gasps of breath, struggling to retain what little was left of her composure._

'_Now come on Dawn, don't cry, come here.' Danna patted his knee but the child only took a few steps toward him. Her eyes were full of hurt and distrust. _

_Danna sighed. He felt like such an idiot, of course this would hurt her! Though Dawn wasn't one to let humiliation, let alone tears, overwhelm her, he could understand how the refusal to believe something so obviously important to her wounded her far more than he had originally anticipated. Seeing Boss at a loss for words, Gaira took his place._

'_Dawn, there's no such things as monsters. Come on now, come help prepare dinner.' The withered man admonished gently. He held out his large calloused hand, motioning her to take it. _

'_NO!' she screamed as loud as she could, her young throat unused to such rough speech. She slapped the older man's hand away, grinding her teeth together in anguish. By now, the other Cross Guard members had noticed their little diamond in the rough's strange and frankly startling behavior. _

"…"

_Her angry silence was all that was needed to show the depth of her pain. Hesitantly, she turned to the sleep dazed Alviss who blinked wearily in return. _

'_You believe me…right Al?'_

_Her voice was faint, a pleading sound laced in her words and eyes. Every head turned to the now awaken Alviss. He shifted uncomfortably from the many stares that were directed at him. Alviss's eyes glanced at the girl's for a second and felt regret shoot through his entire body. Her expression made __**him**__ want to cry._

'_what does she expect of me? 'Alviss thought with a wince. He glanced around to the others around him. He could see a few chuckling pointedly at him. He turned away._

'_I don't…believe…in monsters…' Alviss said in a defeated tone. He could hear her gasp and give a pained cry. The shame was unbearable and all he could do was stare idly off to the side, not daring to look into those betrayed eyes._

_The feet shifted and backed away with jerky unsteady steps. Slowly, ignoring common sense and the first past experience, he looked up to meet the girls eyes. Before even catching her gaze, Alviss suddenly felt intensely ill and disgusted, with himself._

_The sheer pain in those dark cerulean eyes made his stomach twist into knots and needles pierce his every limb until he felt numb and empty. _

_With stumbling steps and another pained cry, Dawn turned and ran. Alviss quickly looked up, free from her disbelieving and physically painful gaze._

_He stared at her retreating form as the ruckus subsided to a soft murmur. Even as the distance between them grew, he could faintly see her shoulders wracked with sobs._

'_Heh, Al sure is one heck of a realist…'_

_Alviss could distantly hear voices around him but the young boy barely registered the sounds. All he could see were her pained eyes, all he could hear was her strangled cry, and all he could feel was a regret so powerful it was tearing him apart. _

'_Dawn-nee…never cries…never…what did I do wrong?' Deeply troubled by the odd actions of his closest friend, Alviss turned toward Boss for help._

'_Yea Al?' he replied with mild amusement. Alviss was unsure as often as Dawn cried, today was filled with surprises. Alviss shifted uncomfortably for a few scant moments, wondering how to ask his question. _

'_Why is Dawn so upset with me? She always told me to tell the truth and I did so why is she…'_

_Boss laughed at the young boys question but quieted down as he saw the frown spread on his young brow._

'_Well…you see' he started out slowly, how was he supposed to explain this to a little kid without making it confusing? _

'_Dawn put a lot of trust in you, when no one else believed in her she turned to you who I guess, is probably the one she trusts most. And when you broke that trust, she probably didn't know what to do or who else to turn to, so she ran.'_

_Alviss nodded in comprehension before frowning once again. _

'_Ok…but…why do __**I **__feel bad then?' Alviss clutched his right hand to his chest, grimacing. 'It won't go away…' he trailed off quietly._

_Boss nodded knowingly and once again attempted to explain the only way he knew._

'_Well…she's your friend…right?'_

_Alviss's head shot up as the realization dawned on him. Automatically he thought back to the first day they met and her bold accusation of him being the worst person she had ever known to a few days later when they were inseparable. Hadn't he said it himself, just a few moments before she left this morning for a walk? _Best friends…

_Alviss mentally kicked himself for being so ignorant to the obvious plea for reassurance earlier, but how was he to get her trust back now that she would probably hate him for the rest of his life. No mater what he did now. However determined, Alviss hesitantly asked for help._

'_Apologize and ask for forgiveness' Danna said simply._

_Alviss, however, stared dumbfounded at Boss._

'_Apologize? That's it! How can it be so easy?' he gasped out with a hard expression. Boss chuckled and rubbed the boy's head with a warm look in his eyes._

'_You'll find out that it's harder to actually do it. Now go on, you better find her before it get to dark.' As if to prove his point. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance._

_Alviss gave a nod and scampered off into the brush._

_**D**__**a**_w**n**

'_sniff' _

'_Stupid Alviss, I'm gonna beat the stupid out of him when I get back.'_

'_sniff'_

_Dawn growled as another sniffle escaped uncalled for from her sore throat. She hastily rubbed away a stray tear and scowled as a gurgle emitted from her empty stomach. _

'…'

_Dark cerulean eyes scanned the surrounding foliage, it never hurt to be extra cautious, especially if you were one prone to getting lost while walking in a straight line. _

"_damn it, I shouldn't have run that far away…"_

_With a soft sigh, though it was more of a loud breath, Dawn glanced to the side, her eyes softening to a somber tone. _

'_I'm so stupid'_

_With a silent moan, she continued deeper into the forest._

_Eventually, with all her wandering and her mind stuck inside musings, Dawn had gotten herself hopelessly lost and could barely find the path she had previously been on._

'_Oh no, not again' Dawn groaned out, out of habit alone, brushing her bangs back behind her ear. _

'_my hair's getting longer, maybe I should cut it…' quickly, she shook away the wayward thought back to her current predicament._

_After a few angry hacks at some innocent though annoying plants, Dawn arrived at a small modest clearing._

_The clearing was small, only a few meters in diameter and a few straggling trees that couldn't get enough sunlight littered around. Cautiously, Dawn wandered around the clearing._

'…_how oddly quaint'_

_Dawn began looking around for anything familiar to follow but as she heard several subtle twigs breaking, fear steadily began leaking into her rationality. A sudden crack behind her cause the azure haired girl to jump none too gracefully to the center of the enclosure, warily glancing around as her heart beat harshly against her chest._

'_wha-why am I so scared?! I have__ ÄRM's__, and I've fought in the games, I've killed a Chess before, why is my heart beating so fast!?' panic seeped into her words, even though they were spoken inside her mind. Dawn became startled at the fear that was so evident in her mind speech._

'_ngh' Dawn pressed herself against a tree in a feeble attempt to hide herself from whatever was making such a racquet. _

'_Everything's going to be fine, if I need to, I'll use __**that**__ ÄRM__' weakly, she clutched the silver chain that hung from her neck. Tracing the familiar curves, brushing over the spikes and fangs of the beast, and finally resting her nervous hands over the __ÄRM__. _

'_dra…dra..' she choked up as a the especially loud rustle in front of her crackled ominously. A few bushes shifted back and forth. 'dra…' she tried feebly once again but found that her throat was thick and unusable with fear. She gave a choked sob, there was no way she'd go down like this. Never the less, she couldn't deny it any longer._

'_I'm…I'm scared.' _

_The revelation dispelled some of the gunk that had ceased her movements, she raised her hand and reached for the __Ä__RM around her neck. She breathed._

'_Dawn-neeee!' 'ack!' _

_Alviss crashed into Dawn, tiny arms quickly wrapping around her waist as he shoved his head against the side of her shoulder._

'_I'm sorry Dawn-nee! Please don't be mad at me, I-I I'm sorry!!' Alviss curled closer to her limp body, dry sobs shaking his small form._

_Dawn, dazed and confused, absentmindedly rubbed his back, her face still in a state of shock. Slowly the adrenaline seeped out of her body as she clutched Alviss's small form closer._

'_Stupid' she mumbled into his shirt. Alviss tilted his head in confusion and gently stroked her head. _

'_Dawn?' he leaned down to look at her face and held back a startled gasp as he saw tears leaking down her dusty face. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb._

'_You're so stupid, you could have gotten hurt, coming after me.' She said lightly, grasping his hand to her cheek._

'_No way, I would beat up anything that came my wa-huh?' Alviss gasped as Dawn gently placed her forehead against his brow._

'_Doesn't matter, you're still a bozu.' She gently remarked._

'_hey!'_

_Alviss's complaints fell to deaf ears. Dawn was content where she was, gently smoothing back Alviss's wild spiky hair. _

'_thank you Alviss' dawns mind calmed as a soothing warmth washed over her. After a moment, Dawn opened her eyes to glance around. It was night-time and by the bright illumination of the moon, most likely mid-night._

'_hey Alviss…do you know the way back?'_

'…'

'_Alviss…you __**do**__ know the way back…right.'_

'…'

'_You idiot!!'_

'_wah!!'_

"_**CRASH!"**_

'_woah!' Alviss jumped several feet into the air. 'What was that?' Dawn asked startled while holding Alviss back with her hand._

_Dawn quickly positioned herself in front of Alviss, shielding him with her own body. She glared at the brush, as if she could turn it to ash with a single glance._

'_Alviss can't use __Ä__RM's yet, I'll have to use it then…' Dawn steadied her breath and heard Alviss give a gasp as she revealed the demon monster __Ä__RM from around her neck._

'_Dawn! No! The last time you used that one you passed out for days! Use Chalk!' Dawn ignored Alviss's pleading and spared a shushing look toward him. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't find her favored weapon, she had probably left it back at camp or dropped it somewhere. But she wasn't to take chances if Alviss was with her. _

_One more rustle and…silence. _

'_huh?...is that…a lizard?' Alviss questioned from behind Dawn but she wasn't listening. _

'_It's the monster!' Dawn scampered toward the reptile kneeling before it and lightly prodding it with a finger. Alviss deadpanned. 'Dawn…is more childish than me…' he though._

"_Al! Look!' the azure haired boy glanced over to his grinning friend who had somehow grabbed the lizard and was waving it above her head. He gave a happy sigh._

'_but still, she's more than my best friend…she's…'_

-:-

'**CRASH!!'**

"AH!"

Alviss shot up in bed, once again drenched in sweat and his breathing labored. After a few glances around the dark room he settled back into his bed with some difficultly. He glanced at his hands; they were trembling. He made a fist until his palm began to burn.

"Dawn…"

-:-

LK- phew, just a bit more than seven pages, at least a bit longer than the last few chapters. Hmm, maybe it's just me but I think my style changed a bit. And that ending was horrible, bleh. Nya, sorry, again for the long wait, I promise to update sooner, though I can't be to certain. Next chappie will go back to Nova, present time. Please review! Until then, I'll do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


End file.
